Shuun Nakajima
Shuun Nakajima is a character featured in Historic Pause and a participant in the Overarching Project of Mutual Killing. He has the title of Super High School Radiologist. Appearance Shuun's raggedy and tattered, and looks like he rolled right out of a trashcan and attended Hopes Peak. His dark grey hair is wild and free, shorter on the right side, while the left is down to his mid-back. He's dotted in a bunch of scars of different sizes and hues, some pink some white. While most look healed up and long past, some are more recent. His clothes are all too big on him, pants and sleeves rolled up as his jacket and tank top hang off of him. His pretty blue binder is Peeking out, that fits at least ya know. He wears Four belts and literally none of them are in the right place. Underneath, he's really twiggy and skinny. He also wears an eyepatch and lip ring. Personality Shuun is aggressive, rude, and smelly. He antagonizes other people, punches them, grabs their stuff, and insults their appearance. He firmly believes that this is the best way to make friends. If someone attempts to insult him back, or punch back, he assumes that they’re reciprocating his cool friendship. He is nearly unable to tell if someone is legit angry at him unless they give him the cold shoulder, otherwise he takes it as just rough housing. (To a certain extent of course. If he saw someone with a gun, it’d give him a hint that they’re a bit mad) He’s a really hands on person: Punching people on the shoulder, giving people noogies, and wrestling. He’s always going fast and jittery, yelling and cackling. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Talent Radiologist Butt Kicked Shuun can get his ass beat and still be fine about it. He seems to be really good at taking an ass kicking without having to rest afterwards. History Prior to the Overarching Project So far, It's only known that Shuun has graduated college and recieved three doctorates before even going to high school. Due to how illegal that was, he's said how Hopes Peak recruited him by allowing him to keep his doctorates as well as paying off his student loans. Prologue Shuun was having a grand old time, running around and making the Most Friends he can. He got into a Fight with Etsuko. Chapter One He got into a fight with Kitaru Relationships Class 81-A: :Generally speaking, Shuun is not at all well-liked by his classmates for a wide variety of reasons, ranging from his poor volume control, seemingly-deliberate inability to retain any information, especially about things he's been asked to please stop doing, vulgar and one-note sense of humor, extreme rudeness, poor hygiene, self-centered behavior, and tendency to harass people liberally. The general baseline for opinions on him is 'obnoxious,' though a small handful of the class is capable of tolerating him for wide amounts of time. He genuinely cannot seem to get it through his head that people openly and overtly stating their distaste for him or his actions aren't simply joking around, and most likely believes himself to be better-liked than he truly is. Jun'ichi Fukuhara Shuun thinks he's a librarian and a massive nerd. But he's a Cool Roomate and a Nice Dude, who likes to Have Fun Etsuko Shinki Shuun's best buddy, allegedly. In actuality, though the pair had a shaky start with some light, friendly banter between brawls, after really getting to know Shuun, Etsuko decided she didn't like him that much. At the end of chapter two, however, Etsuko didn't seem to hate him so much, instead just found him to be a bit annoying. She showed genuine distress at finding his body, and even after his supposed secret was revealed, didn't immediately hate him. Yuudai Ono Shuun rather transparently harbors a crush on Yuudai, which is telegraphed, as Shuun does, with physical harassment and regular intrusions into his personal space. How much Yuudai tolerates this varies from day to day, but this changes little about the treatment on Shuun's end. Kaguya Nakauchi Kaguya is Shuun Nakajima's most frequent and open critic, often talking down to him or expressing her impatience with him to his face and to others. On top of the personality clashes that might cause this, Shuun's frequent bouts of sudden, gravelly screeching cause Kaguya's hearing aids to act up and cause her actual physical pain, a fact which she has mentioned to him frequently. Shuun acknowledges this, and continues not even making a token effort, so it's possible that the distaste is mutual. Jun Orozco Wash Pant Kitaru Bakuha describe relationships Brendan Fireheart While the two barely interacted, the discovery of Brendan's body was one of the few things that, however momentarily, actually managed to shake Shuun from his overbearing usual self, making him even more physically ill than the people around him, though he shook it off even before the start of his trial. Monomono Items DIY PHILOSOPHY Quotes *"FUCK" *"Aw shit" *"Nyeheheheheh" *"eheheheh" *"DAMN" *"NYEHEHEHEHEHEH" *"AW FUCK" Trivia *On top of his radiology talent, Shuun Nakajima moonlights as a farmer. Category:Characters Category:81-A